High speed digital modems, such as Rate Adaptive Digital Subscriber Loop (RADSL) modems, are able to transfer data at high rates over the local loop, because they use frequencies which are significantly higher than the voice band frequencies used in Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS). By way of example, speech on a POTS system generally occurs in the frequency spectrum between about 0 Hz (DC) and about 4 kHz, whereas RADSL modems use the frequency spectrum of between about 20 kHz to about 1 MHz. High speed digital modems generally include error detection circuitry which measures the errors which occur during communications. By making such measurements, they are then able to update their statistical knowledge of the wire pair which extends between the subscriber's location and the central office. Using that statistical knowledge, the modems can select optimal operating speeds. These modems were originally proposed when it was thought that services such as video-on-demand would be desirable. As modem technology has developed, another need has arisen, in that the Internet has become a popular medium for both personal and work related use.
While the high speeds of RADSL modems seem to be quite desirable, their use of high frequencies mean that they also need to be protected from high frequency noise, such as cross-talk from adjacent channels or adjacent loops in the loop cable binder, as such noise causes them to downwardly adjust their operating speeds. In order to avoid certain types of noise, RADSL modems typically require the use of filters, called POTS filters, together with splitters for isolating Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) equipment from the RADSL modems. Indeed, without POTS filters and POTS splitters, POTS signals directly interfere with the RADSL spectrum below about 20 kHz and the RADSL signals directly interferes with the POTS spectrum. POTS filters and POTS splitters reduce the interference of POTS signaling transients on RADSL data transmission. In addition, the use of the high RADSL bandwidth demands relatively high transmit power, which can cause distortions and dynamic range overload to POTS equipment.
Unfortunately, the manufacture and installation of POTS filters and splitters are expensive, and their use sometimes requires rewiring of the customer premises to ensure that all PSTN equipment is properly isolated from the RADSL modems and computing equipment. Consequently, it would be desirable to avoid the use of POTS splitters and filters, in order to avoid the expense they impose (e.g., purchase cost and possible rewiring of customer premises).
Accordingly, there appears to be a need for a mass market modem which has data transfer rates greater than the 33.6 Kbps attainable by PSTN modems, yet under the rate that requires the addition of POTS filters, splitters, etc. to address noise and deleterious transmission line effects often encountered in high speed DSL modems.
Yet another problem which appears with increased Internet access and data communications is the increasingly limited availability to the customer phone line or local loop for its original purpose, i.e., voice communications. Of course, one solution is for a customer to purchase an additional phone line. This, however, imposes an additional cost on the customer. Moreover, unless the line is dedicated by the customer for a specific purpose (which is poor utilization), the second line may not always be available when needed.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved modem that accommodates data transmissions, while simultaneously allowing traditional voice operation of a telephone attached to the same line at the customer premise. It is particularly desirable to have such a modem that does not require the use of costly POTS filters and splitters.